


Your Face Turns Me On

by mishhinggyuu



Series: Haikyuu Gangarang (ง'̀-'́)ง [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Aobajousai, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gangs, Gangsters, High School, Karasuno, Mild Gore, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Reverse Harem, Smut, Yankee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 18:52:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19025857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishhinggyuu/pseuds/mishhinggyuu
Summary: To think this little orange ball of sunshine would get you pinned under a psychopath. You really should've picked better.





	Your Face Turns Me On

**Author's Note:**

> First story on AO3 and I'm already regretting the possible commitment from this

“Ehh~ Which one of the Karasuno losers had a girl?” 

 

Your eyes refuse to leave your friends crumpled bodies, the entire group doubled over against the harsh concrete as they groan in pain. 

 

Everything happening was a mistake. You weren’t supposed to be here when Karasuno was ambushed by Aobajohsai. Hell, you weren’t even supposed to be friends with Karasuno in the first place if it wasn’t for Hinata. You’d fallen for his cute and honest charms, eventually integrating with the Karasuno gang before you’d even realized it.

 

The poor boy looked the most beaten up out of all of them; his small body looked even smaller after receiving more than too many punches from one of the Aobajohsai students. 

 

“That’s what he gets for thinking he was some kind of tough guy.” One of the boys scoffed.

 

Feeling the anger bubble in your chest, you look up at the boy that had ruthlessly hurt your friend. He had short black hair and a nasty glare, void of any kindness or pity for Hinata, standing over the latter’s body menacingly.

 

Without thinking, you push some space in between him and Hinata.

 

“Oho? Looks like she has some fight in her after all, huh Iwa-chan?” 

 

Looking up at ‘Iwa-chan’, you grit your teeth. Iwaizumi on the other hand didn’t understand where such a vicious looking smile came from until it hit him- right in the jaw.

You grab as far up his body as you could reach, which happened to be his shoulders, and slam your head upwards; being so short, you weren’t able to headbut Iwaizumi like you’d hoped, but you’d definitely hurt him judging by the blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. 

 

“Iwaizumi san!” The radish haired boy yelled angrily, “you bitch!”

He grabs you by your throat and throws you down, your back hitting the floor with a painful slam. The boy doesn’t release his hold from your throat as his eyes burned with the intent to kill you. 

Tears began to pool in your eyes, but you couldn’t give up. You glare at the boy pinning you down and scratch at his arms and chest, your nails cutting through the skin here and there. He was too strong for you though, his tall physique easily overpowering you as you ran out of air. Your lungs burned and you sputtered. Stars danced across your vision and you saw the corners of your eye sight begin to smudge black.

 

“Stop it Kindaichi.”

 

The harsh hold against your throat lessened, allowing you to breathe just a bit, but not enough for you to function properly. You could feel your heart hammering in your throat and continued to choke for more air. 

 

“B-But Oikawa -san-”

“But nothing.” 

 

A pair of gentle hands pick you up, allowing you to get back onto your feet and finally breathe. While you choked and coughed, he maintained a much more refined appearance. He dusts off your skirt, hands staying a bit too long on your ass than you’d liked. The boy held a smile on his face despite the tenseness of the situation. 

“You shouldn’t have done that little bird.” 

A groan snaps you out of your trance, looking over to find Iwaizumi had recovered from your sneaky hit on him. His mouth was bleeding from the inside, showing a nasty gash on his tongue where he’d bitten it from your headbutt. Seeing that you were still standing, his eyes cast down upon you; he wasn’t angry like the Kindaichi boy, but the way he looked at you still struck fear into your heart.

 

Iwaizumi made his way over Hinata, kicking the poor boy right in the stomach as he stepped right on him to get to you. When he stood directly in front of you yet again, the two of you lock eyes for a moment before he nods his head.

 

“This one would be good.” He finally says.

Before you could argue, he picks you up and throws you over his shoulder. You could feel the air blowing into your skirt while your ass was open for the world to see. No matter how much you struggled, Iwaizumi’s strength was just that much stronger than your own.

“Iwaizumi-san actually found a girl?” One of the taller guys said, amused by the panic brimming on your face.

“[Name] chan…” Hinata’s voice could barely be heard over the laughter of the Aobajohsai boys.

 

\--

 

The walk to Aobajohsai was long and you were beginning to hurt from the muscles in Iwaizumi’s shoulder that poked at your ribs. When they’d finally returned to an abandoned classroom, you were thrown on a nearby couch, its old springs barely being able to hold your weight as if it had been used a million times.

“So, who gets her first?” 

And that’s probably why.

 

Iwaizumi was first, hastily yanking his tie loose as he maneuvered over you. Being trapped under his thighs, he hovered over you with a leg on each side of your torso. 

“If you put your thing near me, I-I’ll bite it off.” You try to threaten him, though your attempt at a threat was met with deaf ears.

Iwaizumi looks down at you and chuckles, leaning down near the nape of your neck. “I know better than to let you touch me like that sweetheart.”

Pressing his lips to the side of your neck, he makes his way around until the tip of his tongue outlined the shell of your ear. The sticky slimy feeling made you shiver, causing you to yelp from the unwanted touch.

“S-Stop!” You shout in alarm.

 

He continues to kiss around your ear, his hands molding around your breasts through your uniform; despite the lack of skin on skin contact, you can feel the callus in Iwaizumi’s hands as he groped your breasts and rolled his fingers over where your nipples lay under your bra.  
Eventually his knee had come in between your legs, rubbing against your barely clothed core. There were too many ministrations happening at once and you were overwhelmed, your cries for help and for him to stop eventually barely being able to hover over a feeble sob. 

You knew you couldn’t get out of this and the tears raced down your face as you struggled to fight back; Iwaizumi was smart and pinned down your wrists, aware of your fighting spirit and having the ability to shut it down unlike his kouhai.

 

Pulling back, Iwaizumi looks content. “I knew she was the right one.”

 

Your hair was disheveled, cheeks red with heavy tear splotches that leaked from your eyes. Despite only licking and nipping at one ear, both of your ears were just as flushed as your cheeks.

To Iwaizumi, seeing you so messed up brought joy to his heart. 

 

“Wahh!~ She’s so adorable!” Oikawa jeers.

He pauses and tilts his head a bit, looking at you cry. “I know just the thing that will make her look even more sexy.”

He gets down on his knees next to the battered couch, his head directly over yours as he smiles. You don’t have a moment to think before he’d poked his tongue into your mouth.

 

Boy, you’ve never wanted to bite off someone’s tongue so much before. Oikawa’s tongue navigated through the crevice of your lips with ease and you laid there, slack jawed and giving him entrance. You wanted to fight him so bad, but with Iwaizumi having found the little nub on your nether regions and Oikawa sneaking a hand in between your buttoned shirt to fondle your nipple, the only thing that came out of your mouth were breathy moans and whines.

His tongue was dangerous; Oikawa had no trouble nipping at your upper lip and sucking hard at your tongue before running over it with his own and soothing the aching pain and turning it to pleasure. When he’d pulled away with a loud *smack*, he wiped his mouth and smiled deviously from a distance.

 

Your lips were puffy and red, accenting your pale skin and rosy cheeks. Even Iwaizumi had pulled back to observe Oikawa’s work, nodding his head once, but never releasing your clit from between his fingers.

 

“I-I wanna go home.” You snivel, tear stricken eyes looking up at Oikawa who seemed the nicest out of everyone.

“Nuh-uh little bird. We haven’t even gotten to play our game yet!” Oikawa cheers, backing away a bit.

You sniff, sitting up on the couch and pulling your skirt down as far as it could go down your thighs. You wanted to run away, but your body felt warm and fuzzy all over, paralyzing you completely. “You hurt my friends and you still want more?...”

“Of course!”

Oikawa grins and your frown deepens. Maybe he wasn’t the nicest one out of all of them.

 

“So tell us little bird… If you had to pick one of us to have sex with, who would it be?”

You stiffen up, unaware if he was joking or being serious. Seeing that none of the other boys laughed, you dread what was to come because he was actually being serious.

“I-I cant-”

“Oh, but you have to tell us!” Oikawa whines, stomping his feet childishly. 

If he hadn’t thrown a punch that was deadly enough to take out Daichi in one go, you would’ve even thought that he was cute.

 

“If you have sex with one of us, you’ll be free to leave.” Oikawa sings, his dark eyes watching you like how a hawk watches its prey.

 

“H-How do I know you’re not lying?” You mumble, not able to trust any of them.

“I’ll hurt myself to prove it!”

In an instant, Oikawa pulls out a switchblade from his pocket and the blood drains from your face. You were glad that he didn’t pull that out during the fight with Karasuno, but seeing him flick it open and hold it to his arm, you jumped forward.

 

Before you’d realized what you were doing, your hand was clamped around the blade. Blood trickled down your wrist as it cut into your palm, but you didn’t care about that.

“Are you stupid?!” You scream at Oikawa. “You could’ve hurt yourself!”

There was pain, but you were too worked up to feel it. There was a lingering heat that itched at you from down below, masking the pain radiating from your hand.

Oikawa sighs, “you shouldn’t be so hasty to help others little bird.” 

Being gentle with your injured hand, he pries your fingers away from the blade. Only then did you realize that your hand was on fire. Tears continued to spew down your cheeks and you’d looked up to find Oikawa chuckling nervously. 

 

Pressing your hand into your skirt, you look around and point a finger at one of the longer haired boys. “If I have to do it with someone, I want him.”

 

You just wanted to go home.

 

“Whaaat? What about me little bird?” Oikawa wails, immediately dropping his switchblade to cling to you like a little kid. “I thought you took that knife for me!”

“Get off her Oikawa, you know the rules.” Iwaizumi sighs, pulling him off of you. Looking over at the so said boy, Iwaizumi could only sigh again and shake his head. “Out of all the ones you could’ve chosen, you picked a dangerous one.”

“You’re all dangerous to me.” You grumble bitterly, remembering how they’d all mercilessly beaten up your friends.

 

Iwaizumi had pulled Oikawa off to the side and the rest of the boys all stepped back, only leaving you and the boy you’d ‘chosen’.

“Call me Akira.” He says softly, his voice calm and collected.

“I’m [name], not little bird or sweetheart.” You mumble, not liking the new nicknames chosen for you. 

 

Your eyes dart from the boy to the door that was left wide open since Oikawa had moved from your path. If you were quick enough, you could probably open the door and make a break for it. The boys were big, but that didn’t mean they were fast too, right?

 

Before you knew it, your body was flung back onto the shitty couch. Your vision spun, causing you to close your eyes as you heard the sounds of buttons popping off. The boy, Akira he’d called himself, held no remorse for your now ripped button up. Your breasts that were being fondled under the white shirt was now in the open for all the boys to see.

“W-What are you doing?!” 

“We’re going to do it, aren’t we?” The boy said boredly.

“Damn it Kunimi! I wanted her first!” Oikawa wails like a child. 

Kunimi rolls his eyes but wastes no time and pulls your bra up over your breasts, revealing them to the rest of the boys. You don’t like how skillful he is at removing your clothes, even more so because he didn’t care if he ruined them or not.

“I don’t want to do it in front of all of them!” You cry out.

Kunimi’s eyes are void of emotion, only stripping you out of your panties and skirt in an instant and leaving you only with your socks on. “You lost that privilege as soon as you tried to make a run for it baby.”

 

Tears sting your eyes as Kunimi sucked dark hickies against your torso. It was a mix of frustration from being caught and embarrassment that you had another nine pairs of eyes staring at you being raped.

 

The pain had soon turned numb once Kunimi had begun to press menstrations against your clit; unlike Iwaizumi, he was much harsher and less careful about pinching you with his fingertips. Each poke and prod made you gripe and sob even more, until his fingers had made their way into your warmth.

Feeling something wriggle down below made you beyond uncomfortable, but it was more embarrassing that the only thing that came out of your mouth were whiny moans. Kunimi’s skilled fingers continued to abuse your clit, his thumb rubbing against the bud while two fingers were now placed inside of you. It shook you to the core, sending electricity from your heat up to your bellybutton and all throughout your spine.

Whenever his fingers curled upwards against your walls, it felt as if your whole body was going to spontaneously combust. A fire burned you all over your body, making you gasp for air as Kunimi drove you insane. You couldn’t tell how many fingers he had in you at this point, but his change in posture meant something was going to happen- and you were afraid.

 

He pulls down his pants and pulls out his member, the tip leaking as he smears the precum all over your heat. You cringe at the slimy feeling and look up at Kunimi.

 

“Wait!” You gasp, feeling the bulb of his member hot against you.

Kunimi waits, but looks at you with dark eyes as if to silently cuss you out for speaking out of turn. 

“W-Will it hurt?” You ask feebly.

Kunimi’s eyes widen a bit before returning back to his usual glower. There are some mutters from the other boys and by now, you’d almost forgotten that they were in the room.

 

“I don’t want it to hurt… I-I’ve never done this before.” You unwillingly admit.

 

Kunimi breaks into a smile, though the way his lips twisted upwards was not a friendly sight. He laughs and leans forward, pressing his lips to your forehead. It confused, you unaware of why he was suddenly so… Sweet?

Iwaizumi steps forward, “Kunimi don’t-”

 

“It’ll hurt a lot baby.” Kunimi smiles wickedly before shoving himself inside you entirely.

 

A scream rips from the depths of your throat, all pleasure from the stimulation of your clit gone as you felt as though you were being ripped apart. Your hands scramble for purchase anywhere, which so happened to be Kunimi’s own hands as he pinned you down into the couch. His eyebrows were tightly knitted together, sweat beginning to drip down his temples as he pushed deep inside you.

“I-It hurts!” You wail, “get it out! Get it out!”

“Fuck… You feel so good baby.” Kunimi grunts, pulling his entire length out slowly before slamming right back into you.

 

You can feel liquid dripping from your heat down to your ass. Was it blood? You didn’t know. All you knew was that it felt as if someone was stabbing you down below.

 

“Kunimi! You can’t just do that!” Iwaizumi barks, though he makes no movement to help you. “She was a virgin!”

 

“That’s exactly why I had to do it.” Kunimi growls.

 

His hand tightens around yours and you can feel the pain surging from two places now: One in your nether regions as you continued to be pierced while the other scalded you from where you’d gotten cut. 

Your eyes could only lock onto Kunimi as you continue to scream. The pain was awful and you didn’t understand why some girls enjoyed this sort of thing. Kunimi on the other hand looked like he was enjoying it a bit too much. 

 

With every press of his hand, your hand seemed to bleed even more, the pain traveling from your palm to your core as you squeezed him even tighter. The feeling was addicting and he couldn’t help but lick his lips at your tear stricken face. As he continued to thrust into you, you’d given up and grit your teeth together, attempting to try and bear with the pain until he’d finished.

“Don’t do that baby, it ruins your face.” Kunimi frowns.

In one smooth motion, he grips onto your hand and slams himself into you all at the same time, watching as your slightly composed expression burst out into tears again. He hisses, the feeling around him even tighter than before.

“Ahh- You really are a virgin.” Kunimi laughs, his breaths heavy as he tries to calm himself.  
His face was flushed and it felt as if you were ripping even more; Kunimi was enjoying himself at your dispense and you could only continue to cry.

Iwaizumi was right. Kunimi was dangerous.

 

\--

 

An hour. You were stuck in pain for an hour straight as Kunimi continued to fuck you senseless into the couch. His stamina seemed endless and you were beginning to give up hope before you felt his body shake uncontrollably. He grunted and picked up his pace, slamming into you and pulling out so quickly that more screams left your lips before he’d finally came.

You could feel the ooze of his cum spreading inside of your womb and your body shakes anxiously. He wasn’t wearing protection and you had a possibility of getting pregnant with this guy’s baby.

 

Kunimi sighs, pulling himself out gently and looking down at you. There was blood, both still wet and dried smeared all over your butt and the back of your thighs. The smile he gives you is sickly content and he picks up a towel laying on the ground before wiping himself off, tossing the used aftermath onto the couch with you. 

 

The pain throbbed painfully down below, but without Kunimi actually putting himself into you, the pain became numb over time. You’d stopped crying now, feeling the exhaustion overtake you as you went in and out of consciousness.

 

“I’ll clean her up.” What sounded like Iwaizumi had said firmly.

A small whine was heard and you were almost positive it was Oikawa’s. “Are you taking her home already? Are you her mom Iwa-chan?”

“Shut up Shittykawa!” Iwaizumi barks.

Your consciousness was barely able to make out words at that point. You felt something moving near your nether regions, but had no strength to fight it. 

“I’ll take her back when she wakes up. And nobody, and I mean nobody, is allowed to touch her. Am I clear?” 

 

There are short grunts of ‘yes’ and ‘whatever’ thrown around before you’d completely lost against your exhaustion, pulling you into a deep and much needed sleep.


End file.
